


За плечом

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Collage, Cyberpunk, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Photoshop, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: Несколько лет назад Кугар получил смертельное ранение. Однако перед тем, как он умер, Дженсен успел перенести его сознание в виртуальную реальность. Теперь Кугар всегда за его плечом.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	За плечом

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: [1](https://images2.imgbox.com/c9/d5/AA80hBZS_o.jpg), [2](https://images2.imgbox.com/91/21/LM4hZl26_o.jpg), [3](https://images2.imgbox.com/a5/e8/nJd8GGnd_o.jpg), [4](https://images2.imgbox.com/6a/37/rfS6M6td_o.jpg), [5](https://images2.imgbox.com/68/95/XjEqWasd_o.png)


End file.
